Wedding Bells
by uchihaprincess23
Summary: The Naruto characters are getting married! Read to find out how preparations and planning go and how our favourite lot celebrate in full swing! The bonds between family and friends and the pairing themselves will be explored. (Fluff)AU. One-shots. Multiple pairings including NaruHina SasuSaku etc. Please note that I’ll be taking requests for the one-shots.
1. Naruto and Hinata

_**UchihaPrincess23 **_**note ~ Hi! I really hope you enjoy this. This is gonna be a set of short stories for Naruto pairings and vice versa as you've read in the summary. I will obviously do more of these and try to update when I can (a schedule will be made soon) but I will also be writing longer stories in the future too.**

 **Sidenote: as you can see on this notes formatting, i do take inspiration from the writer "College n Curls" - do check this writer out they've got wonderful stories - some of my faves infact!**

 **Please do review, I would love to read all of them, so go ahead and share your thoughts; Comment who you think is going to be the next couple getting married after this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _Naruto and Hinata_

Naruto was in his dressing room, dressed up in a black wedding tuxedo, standing in front of a mirror, trying but failing to tie his bright, and of course _orange_ silk bow tie. He was seriously getting frustrated with the damn thing.

Today, was his wedding day to his beloved Hinata-chan and he could not wait - it's like he'd been waiting his whole _life_ for this. Glancing at the reflected window in the mirror he could see that today was the perfect day for a wedding; the summery sun was smiling down at them, the birds were chirping musically, trees of purple foliage were blooming gracefully, he could hear people milling about and -

' _And_ I still can't _get this damn thing_ on me.'

Naruto's face scrunched up and before he knew it, he had thrown the stupid bow tie onto the floor. He didn't need the stupid thing in order to marry his Hinata-can anyways, he shrugged.

Making sure that everything else was perfect, smoothing non-existent wrinkles in his outfit, Naruto remembered that he still had to finish off his wedding speech.

He pouted cutely. 'I'm supposed to be _good_ at words so why the hell am I stuck on this' he thought to himself as he ran his hands across his blonde hair that was messy but actually made him look more handsome and also - in Hinata's words - _cute_. He sat on the chair in front of a small table.

He'd been so busy, trying to make sure everything was absolutely perfect for Hinata (she, his female friends and mother's and his friends' mothers - obaa-chans' as he called them - did most of the planning, but he still had things to do of course) and with all the things to do he hadn't had too much time to write his speech. Though it's not like he'd _forgotten_ about it, he did try at some points that he had a bit of free time to try write as much as he could but nothing came to mind.

And so, here was Naruto Uzumaki (without a bow tie), at a loss for words as he pouted even more towards the blank sheet of paper and pen that was set on the small table in front of him.

He scratched his whisker marked cheek with one finger "what am I supposed to do, dattebayo?" he wondered aloud.

"Do what usuratonkachi?" inquired suddenly a _very_ familiar voice.

Now by _no means_ did Naruto jump out of his seat and squawk. He did. But he'd forever deny it in the future if his best friend ever teased him about it. (It wasn't _his_ fault if Sasuke somehow sneaked up right behind him and said it _right_ beside his ear; by all rights he should've heard the door open and seen him in the mirror but this was _Sasuke_ the sneaky bastard).

Naruto turned around with an indignant, pouty look on his face. "Seriously teme, what do you want"

In all of his Uchiha glory, Sasuke Uchiha stood there, dressed in his own tuxedo, - with a perfectly placed bow tie, Naruto noticed - hands in his pocket in an 'I'm too cool for school' way and gave Naruto his usual arrogant smirk.

"Hn. You haven't answered my question yet dobe." he replied back.

"Che. If you _must_ know teme, I haven't written my wedding speech yet. Kaa-chan is so gonna kill me if I don't have one at all."

At this Sasuke grimaced. Kushina obaa-chan was a force to be reckoned with and wanted everything to be done perfectly for her only son's wedding or else she'll be coming for you if there's anything out of place - this _also_ applies to her own son.

His smirk was back quickly though, a chance to tease his best friend (not that he'd say _that_ out loud) in any way at all was a chance that must be taken every time.

"I'm shocked usuratonkachi, _you_ not able to come up with words. Hell has frozen over. Is someone getting nervous?"

"Oi teme! Naruto Uzumaki _does not_ get nervous. It's just a speech, I'll get it done in no time!" Naruto replied and sat back down on the chair and picked up the pen to start writing, his head bowed down so that Sasuke couldn't see the paper from his angle. Though truly Naruto still didn't know what to write. He just wanted it to be perfect and anything that does come to mind now sounds too stiff and formal.

Sasuke amused, instead looked around the room and raised his eyebrow at Naruto's bow tie that was on the floor. He bent down and picked it up.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to tie a bow tie dobe, but really, why didn't you just ask someone to do it for you like Kushina obaa-chan?" He asked towards Naruto who still had his head bowed low towards the sheet of paper.

"I just wanted to try it myself teme" Naruto said as he slowly raised his head up and turned it around to face Sasuke with a pout.

"Who's the one that tells me to try to not do everything by myself?" Sasuke says as he can see the underlying worry in Naruto's face. Small things have always been meaningful to Naruto, the emotional dobe. Nonetheless, it's what makes Naruto _Naruto_.

At this Naruto unusually stayed quiet.

Sasuke sighed and walked forward and grabbed Naruto's arm to make him stand up and started to tie the bright bow tie for him.

Once he was done, Naruto looked at him with a look of awe on his face.

" _What_ _dobe?"_ Sasuke said, a bit annoyed at the awed look.

"Damn teme. You _do_ have a heart. No wonder Mikoto obaa-chan always tells us that" snickered Naruto as he reached up and pulled Sasuke's cheek _hard_. Though really, Naruto knew Sasuke more than any of their other friends so he did know that Sasuke had a soft spot under that stoic exterior - he just didn't show it much. Always fun to tease him about it though.

"Che. Your bow tie might be fixed but you still need to write your wedding speech dobe" Sasuke reminded him as he irritably slapped Naruto's hands _away_ from his face.

Reminded of this, Naruto pouted with his head low.

"I can't think of anything to write" he admitted.

"Hn. You're bad at writing. Just say what comes to mind when you have to - that's how you are dobe" said Sasuke.

A grin slowly stretched across Naruto's face and said "You're right teme! Why didn't I think of that" he stated.

"Of course I'm right. And of course you wouldn't think of something so _simple_ as that" Sasuke said haughtily with a smirk.

Naruto rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored the comment. A knock on the door was head and he turned towards it to hear his mother say "Naruto! Be ready in fifteen minutes! I'll meet you out here in ten, I just need to go make sure that Hinata's ready and get your father too"

He smiled and replied "Hai kaa-chan!". Footsteps were heard walking away with loud mutters of "Minato that sissy, where'd he _go_ "

He snickered at this and turned back to Sasuke who was curiously holding a wrapped up box to Naruto. Naruto carefully took it and said "Sasuke?"

Sasuke said "I'd rather give your wedding present now then later"

Naruto started to tear the wrapping carefully and found that it was a scrapbook, and as he rifled through the pages, he saw different pictures including everyone - his friends and his family - and noticed how the the pictures showed how they had all grown up. There were also used cinema tickets, ramen vouchers beside a picture of them having, well: _ramen_ and many more memories throughout the years. As he neared the end he saw more empty pages and concluded that these were for more memories that would be made.

He looked up at Sasuke who was looking at the window with a far away look in his eyes.

"Thank you Sasuke" Naruto said sincerely with a smile and with the use of his name. The blue-eyed groom knew that this kind of thing was not something Sasuke would normally do, it was more his own type of thing; he was so grateful for the thought put into the present.

He put his fist up towards Sasuke as he carefully set down the scrapbook back in its box and set it down on the table for it to be taken home later.

Sasuke had turned his face back towards him and smirked and bumped fists with him.

"Make Hinata happy, Naruto" he instructed (though he knew Naruto would and already had) to his best friend on behalf of Hinata, who was also one of his friends.

Naruto grinned at this "Course I will teme! Now! It's time for me to get married to the love of my life!" he shouted as he started to walk towards the door ready to meet his mother and father outside before he went and waited for Hinata outside in the ceremony garden.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in good humour and followed Naruto out to do his role as best man and looked around at everything.

It really was, a perfect day for a wedding…

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Hinata too had gotten ready in her wedding outfit, that was a beautifully chosen kimono of a pure white, expensive silk. She wore a gorgeous looking corsage on her wrist. Her hair was done up stylishly, courtesy of one of her best friends Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno and her face glowed with not just the lightly placed makeup, but of her natural beauty coming through.

She was so happy to marry the man who she had crush on when they were younger - a crush that had quickly grown into an infinite love - who was as bright as the sun, embracing everyone with his warmth.

She finally got to stand right beside him rather than looking at him from behind, as shy as she was.

She had felt such joy when Naruto had bashfully and cutely asked her out for the first time which she had gladly accepted. A first date had turned into many, into constant house visits, joy with their family and friends, into something _more_ , especially when he had proposed.

As her thoughts flowed, she thought of her beloved mother who had unfortunately passed from child birth - though this didn't mean she wasn't grateful for the existence of her younger sister Hanabi who she loved to bits.

Her mother Hitomi was an elegant and kind woman, quiet but confident at the same time and not afraid to speak out when needed.

She wished her kaa-chan was here to witness her wedding so much though she was happy because she knew her mother wouldn't want her to be sad in any way.

A knock on the door sounded.

"Come in" she said.

The door opened and there was her father, holding a small sized, wooden case that had intricate designs on it - designs that she could tell were hand made.

"Hinata" he said lovingly.

"Otou-sama?" She inquired. Her father had reverted back to the man he once was when her mother was alive a few years ago after realising the consequences of how he had previously treated his elder daughter. He had asked for forgiveness though she had said that there was nothing to forgive and had cried tears of joy at having the father she once knew back.

"You look beautiful daughter" he said with one hand coming to lightly caress her cheek.

"Thank you Otou-sama" she smiled and then looked at the box and back up to her father with a curious look.

Hiashi seeing this gave small and light smile and said "Ah. This is an heirloom of your mother's that she wanted to pass onto you once you were to get married, just as she had worn it. She would've been so happy to see you have it".

Hinata already had unshed tears in her eyes as she very carefully took the case in her hand and gracefully opened it. She lightly gasped and put one hand to her mouth. Now a single tear did gently fall down her cheek as she was filled with various emotions of a hint of sadness, utter joy, longing and unexplained _love_ as she gently took the object out of the case.

It was a beautiful hair piece, one that was shaped in a crescent moon that was of a silvery grey colour, with tiny detailing of different types of lavender floral foliage going outwards from the middle of the outside curve of the moon, starting with many of the flowers and elegantly decreasing in the number. It suited Hinata _perfectly_ , as if she was destined to wear it the moment it was made.

She had no words except to look at her father gratefully with a content smile.

Hiashi lightly took the alluring hair piece from her and delicately placed it onto Hinata's hair.

Hinata looked in the mirror and felt a sense of calm. Her mother may not be alive here to witness today but she still lived on in their hearts.

Just then a giggling Hanabi with a basket of flowers burst into the room with a grumpy looking Neji following find. Though once he saw Hinata his face relaxed and he gave her a nod with a smile.

"Hinata" he said.

"Neji nii-san, Hanabi-chan" she smiled.

Hanabi was looking at her sister with awe and squealed "Nee-chan! You look so beautiful! Naruto's gonna totally ravage you!" she grinned unable to hold back on the teasing.

"Hanabi!" Neji and Hinata squawked, embarrassed at such words. Hiashi just put an hand to his face exasperatingly - his younger daughter was always the boisterous one compared to her more calm family.

"Hanabi, p-please don't say such th-things!" Hinata stuttered with a red filled face. She got over her stuttering years ago but certain things like this would bring the habit back.

"Oh! By the way, you should've seen Neji nii-sans face when his ear got pulled by Kushina obaa-chan" Hanabi cackled, referring to why she had the giggles when coming into the room.

Neji sent her a glare, as if to tell her never to speak of it again. "Speaking of which Hinata, Kushina obaa-chan asked if you were ready and sent a reminder that the ceremony will be beginning in fifteen minutes".

"Yes nii-san. I'm ready" she said confidently with a smile.

Neji smiled and then said "I'll have to _make sure_ to _tell_ Naruto to take care of you well".

Hinata lightly laughed, amused as she knew that he was very protective of her and Hanabi and had already threatened Naruto multiple times. "Nii-san you know he will".

Neji rolled his eye but gave a smirk as Naruto was one of his closest friends so he did know - but that didn't mean he couldn't scare the guy a little, he silently cackled in his mind.

"Yeah yeah! Let's get this show on the road people!" Hanabi said loudly, ready and excited to carry out her duties as sister of the bride and bridesmaid. She was really happy for her sister just as someone knocked on the door and said "The groom is now waiting and everything is ready".

Hiashi nodded at this and held his arm out to Hinata which she took. They all started to walk out of the room and heard a merry wedding tune start to play.

As the double doors opened, the sun shined with vigour and Hinata could see Naruto with his usual smile at the end of the aisle, as she was led down the aisle, Sasuke standing beside him with a smirk and she could see all their friends and family smiling or smirking in some cases, too.

As she came to a stop, Hinata looked into those ocean blue eyes whilst Naruto looked into lavender, both lovingly. He held out his hand to her and she took it as the wedding ceremony started.

A perfect day for a wedding indeed...

 **END**


	2. Sasuke and Sakura

_**UchihaPrincess23 **_**note ~ Again hoping you all like this chapter! This is quite a quick update from the last chapter but I couldn't help myself from writing more :) Those who are SasuSaku fans should be happy with this!**

 **Also, please review, favourite and follow! Would love to hear your thoughts. Which couple do you think is coming up next? Also I have another story idea that has a set plot and will be a long one too coming up soon!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _Sasuke and Sakura_

Let it be known that Sasuke Uchiha is not one to dance, _especially_ in front of so many people - not even considering whether they are family and friends or not. But of course that doesn't specifically mean he doesn't know _how_ to dance; he's an Uchiha, he's been taught to be a gentleman from a young age, he's a prodigy.

And today was an exception. Today was his wedding day where he had married the love of his life Sakura Haruno and he had to take part in the bride and grooms' first dance - him being the groom and all. Which is why right this moment he's currently sweeping his bride off her feet as they swayed in a loving hold across the room whilst their guests watched and gradually joined the two on the dance floor. The music was of a reflective kind: subtle romance embedded in to the melody to mirror Sasuke's part in the romance whilst there was still a fast paced beat to the music to show the whirlwind that was Sakura and their relationship - at least, that's what Ino Yamanaka had said.

Sasuke looked deep into emerald green eyes, green which had admittedly enchanted him and made him fall in love over and over again each time he saw them - though it's not like he'd ever _say_ all this out loud of course; he's not the _overly romantic_ type per say but he still had the _feelings_.

"Might I have this dance with my daughter?" questioned Kizashi with a proud smile. He had just come up to them to ask this and the two stopped and looked at him.

Sakura smiled at her father and took the hand that was held out to her as Sasuke gave her a small smile when she looked at him, one that she returned with a grin and then off the father and daughter duo went to dance.

"I had always thought that _Sakura_ would be the one to propose to _you_ little brother" said the amused voice his older brother Itachi Uchiha who had slinked in beside him along with their cousin Shisui Uchiha who was also snickering at Sasuke's expense.

Sasuke sent a glare their way with his eye twitching subtly.

"Hn" he said. "At least I'm actually married unlike you two, you Shisui, haven't even found anyone."

"Now now, don't worry about me Sasu-cakes! Frankly, my epically handsome looks can catch any girls' attention… you're lucky I didn't take Sakura away from you!" laughed Shisui. He was joking of course, he simply didn't think of Sakura that way but irritating Sasuke was just too good of an opportunity.

Sasuke looked at his cousin incredulously wondering for the nth time if he was dropped on his head as a baby or even adopted, and he was actually annoyed at the Sakura comment though he ignored it.

"And Ita-chan here already has someone on his mind, eh Itachi?" Shisui nudged his elbow at Itachi's ribs. Itachi just gave him a look of exasperation and a slight glare.

"I know. Izumi" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Told you it's obvious Ita-chan"

"Shut up."

"So mean." pouted Shisui and then his eyes suddenly lit up "Itachi! Our little Sasuke-chan will be losing his innocence tonight!"

Sasuke's eye twitched at this, a blush on his face and then averted his eyes. "Hn."

Shisui knew what this reaction meant whilst Itachi looked on amused. Shisui put a hand to his heart "Our Sasuke-chan's already grown up!" He wiped a fake tear away with a teasing look in his eyes. Then an evil smirk showed on his face. "Wait until Mikoto obaa-chan hears about this! She'll be _ecstatic_ about future grandbabies"

Sasuke had a hint of a blush on his cheek and said "Don't you dare."

"No Sasuke, I'm sure kaa-chan will be happy to know that you've already have an ahem - _intimate_ relationship with Sakura even though she expected you to wait. I think it's a good idea to tell kaa-chan" snickered Itachi unable to hold back on teasing his little brother.

"Tell me what?" came the familiar, motherly voice of Mikoto Uchiha. Beside her stood their father, Fugaku Uchiha.

"Nothing" grunted Sasuke.

"Sasuke's embarrassed!" said Shisui with a smirk. Sasuke glared at him.

Mikoto reached up to pinch Sasuke's cheek and said "You're still my baby Sasuke, you can tell me anything" she said though she looked amused.

"Yeah Sasuke. Secrets shouldn't be kept from kaa-chan. You may be a married man now but that doesn't mean you've grown up too much, at least in our eyes. You're still the baby of the family" smirked Itachi.

At this Mikoto looked towards her elder son and started pinching his face, shaking his head side to side and saying "Aww my Ita-chan he really is, but you're my big baby! _And_ you have to get married too soon! When are you going to be asking Izumi out?" She could tell that the two were just teasing Sasuke and so she's teasing all of them - though they really are still cute children in her eyes.

"Kaa-chan…" Itachi said exasperated with a bit of a blush on his face.

Fugaku by now had turned towards Sasuke with a proud look and a small smile "I'm proud of you Sasuke my son. Keep Sakura happy and build a happy family life" he said meaningfully. Sasuke allowed a content smile to slip as he nodded hearing this; he didn't always see his father show much emotion but he knew their father deeply loved and worked hard for his family.

Mikoto, Itachi and Shisui also let smiles slip on their faces and gave nods too. The Uchiha family were truly content, especially Sasuke. He really loved his family.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone tugging on his ear suddenly. _Hard_.

"Sasuke! Congrats baby uchiha! You better take care of Sakura-chan, you understand me?" said the boisterous voice of Kushina Uzumaki.

"Ow ow, yes Kushina obaa-chan" he said. Personality or not, there was no way he was gonna even try to ignore Naruto's mother and her antics let alone even _think_ of getting annoyed at the ear pulling. She's too scary even for him. He felt a shiver go down his spine as Kushina said:

"You're not thinking I'm _scary_ are you? I, Sasu-cakes, am a kind, lovely woman."

Sasuke robotically shook his head that no, he's not thinking she's scary. _'How'd she know?'_

Naruto who had come with his kaa-chan and his tou-san, was cackling along, standing beside Shisui and Itachi, who also snickered at Sasuke's expense. Course this stopped when Kushina turned to them with a deadpan look on her face. It was Sasuke's turn to secretly snicker.

Minato just watched everything amusedly and started to speak to Fugaku, but not before he said to Sasuke "Congratulations" with a smile.

"Ne teme you better cook Sakura-chan breakfast in bed, take her out, spoil her and everything!"

"I know dobe, I don't need you to tell me."

"Language boys!" Kushina and Mikoto scolded lightly, though amused at the same time.

"Oh but you don't know everything Sasuke! You need _us_ to teach you!" piped up Shisui, Itachi nodding along.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

And so as the light banter went on with the close Uchiha and Uzumaki families, and as laughter was heard all around, people eating away at the buffet made by the Akimichi family and pictures were being taken, Sasuke let yet _another_ smile slip onto his face, letting it grow when he saw Sakura approaching them with her parents, in which he was truly at peace with his life.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

As Sakura was taken away to dance with her father, dressed in her wedding reception outfit which consisted of a flowing, white princess style dress, that had lace detailed with cherry blossoms in a blush pink, melding slowly back to white as they crawled up from the border of the dress to the waist. She had a pendant that was the same colour of her eyes with a silver outline, gifted by her parents, resting on her neck and her pink hair was done up beautifully, with some hair let hanging loose at the sides of her face.

As she danced with her father she couldn't help but get emotional at having grown up so fast, though she was extremely happy to have married Sasuke whom she had admittedly fangirled over when they were younger but that had grown into love as soon as she got to really _know_ him.

The wedding itself was her own fairytale dream, with all her family and friends surrounding her and helping in the planning and preparations which were really fun to do and worthwhile. Ino had of course helped a lot as her best friend, with Ino's family providing such gorgeous and delicate flowers in a neat arrangement and Ino doing her hair and makeup. The Hyuugas provided their security company and professional decorators, the Akimichi a buffet style reception, the Nara's being able to make sure everything went smoothly and look after the budgeting and so on. Everyone had helped a whole lot and it turned out to be _perfect_.

Again she looked at her father and felt another well of emotion flooding her; she loved her father, who she affectionately called Papa and would still miss having the name _Haruno_ as she was becoming an Uchiha even though the thought of being an Uchiha now made her grateful and happy.

As their dance came to a stop, her father looked at her and said "Sakura. I'm so happy for you and know that you'll always be my little girl no matter what" he said this seriously (yet lovingly) which was unusual for Kizashi Haruno who always made jokes - bad as they may be.

"Of course I will Papa" she said with a smile.

Kizashi suddenly gave her a wink and said "And you'll surely give Sasuke a little girl too one day."

Well there's the jokester.

She blushed. "How do you know that I'll someday ever even have a _girl_ child Papa? I may only have boys you know"

"A father knows Sakura" he grinned as he tapped her nose like he always did when she was a little girl.

"And so does a mother, but not just a girl, give me lots of grandkids Sakura" came the laughing voice of Mebuki Haruno as they came to a stop.

"Mama!" Sakura exclaimed with her face going red as her parents both laughed.

"Seriously you two Sasuke and I… we.." she couldn't go on as her face heated up at the thought.

"I heard that you already have an 'intimate' relationship. Shisui and Sasuke were talking about it as I went pass them" her mother said amused.

Sakura covered her face as her eye twitched and a vein throbbed on her forehead. _'The idiots…'_

Her parents laughed even more knowing their daughter well "Don't worry Sakura dear! It's good and we know how much you love each other, besides you're married now! These things happen"

"Mama…" Sakura whined.

They just laughed even more at this and gradually Sakura joined in. Just then then her mentor from the hospital who she was close to, and Naruto's baa-chan, Tsunade Senju walked up to them.

"Congrats Sakura" she smiled and then she handed over an envelope which Sakura curiously took and opened.

As she opened the piece of paper which she had found inside it, she gasped as she read the contents: it was a promotion of her position as Senior Medic to Head Medic. She looked up with grateful eyes towards Tsunade and it seemed from her parents' gentle smiles that they already knew about this.

Tsunade smirked and said "Don't think this is just a gift for your wedding, we had thought about this promotion long before you were proposed to, but it just had to go through the hospital's board of governors and then we had decided to give it today. Sasuke also knows by the way.

Sakura couldn't help it and lunged forward to give Tsunade a hug who gently returned it and then also gave her parents a hug.

She turned to see Sasuke who had apparently known about this and from here she could see Kushina obaa-chan pulling Sasuke's ear which made her laugh. She was so happy.

"Come let's take you back to your husband Sakura" Kizashi said and she let her smile grow into a grin as they started to walk towards where the Uchiha family and Uzumaki family were in the reception hall.

* * *

As the bride and groom came together again - Sasuke giving Sakura a knowing look when he saw the envelope and everyone else immediately congratulating her as they also knew about the promotion - the two went up to the stage, telling their families, who were joined by their other friends and their families, that they had something to say.

"We wanted to thank everyone so much for helping this wedding to happen perfectly and for just _being_ here. We also hope you've enjoyed this day as much as we have" said Sakura into the mic. Sasuke stood beside her, his arm wrapped around her waist as he looked at everyone with a light smile.

To this everyone clapped and raised their glasses in cheer.

Then Sakura gave a wink and said "Action."

Suddenly the lights went off as a projector played a video on a screen just to the side of the love birds, which displayed videos and pictures of Sasuke's and Sakura's time together from when they were young to present time, with snippets of their family and friends too.

On the stage Sasuke and Sakura were smiling as a warm light was also focused on them.

As the video came towards an end just as everyone's "awws" and cheers were being done, a gasp was heard from everyone when there was a picture of Sasuke holding Sakura from behind being shown but what had caught everyone's attention immediately was his hands which rested on her own hands. They were resting on her stomach, giving a _very obvious_ indication.

"We're having a baby!" the two said together suddenly and cheers rang loudly across the room.

Sakura had a huge smile and Sasuke had a proud look on his face as they looked around the room to see that Mikoto and Mebuki were hugging each other with tears of joy too and all their obaa-chans were squealing with happiness. All of their friends were clapping with huge smiles or smirks on their faces and Fugaku and Kizashi curiously were shaking hands with the other fathers as the two received money from the them.

' _Of course they were gonna bet on this'_ thought Sakura as Sasuke shook his head albeit with a smile on his face.

Seems like Itachi and Shisui had taken part in a bet too as Shisui handed money over to Itachi and they could hear Shisui whining "How was _I_ supposed to know that Sasu-cakes and Sakura over there are not so innocent as they seem" though he too had a smile on his face and Itachi smirked with a content look in his eyes. They could see that he patted his wallet.

Naruto had a huge grin on his face as he held his own pregnant wife Hinata gently and gave his two best friends a nod. They smiled at him and then briefly looked into each others eyes before they turned to get off of the stage and go talk to everyone.

It was an evening of true joy.

 **END**


	3. Ino and Sai

_**UchihaPrincess23 **_**note ~ Hi! Thought I'd update this. Of course, I'll still be updating chapter 4 of 'Of Deceit and Control' soon. Will work on it after this. I'll be taking requests for pairings to write about for this set of one-shots.**

 **PLEASE REMEMBER TO:**

 **Read all AN's**

 **Read Bio for announcements/updates.**

 **REVIEW**

 **Favourite Follow if you like.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _Ino and Sai_

"Hey Ino? Why are you so quiet?"

Ino turned to her best friend, Sakura Haruno who'd just asked the question, with a frown on her face. Her wedding dress, something that she'd dreamed about ever since she was a little girl, was supposed to be delivered _yesterday_ but it hadn't arrived yet.

She hadn't fussed too much when it didn't come in the morning like it was _supposed_ to but later in the day she did get worried. And now it was the next day and still no news. Ino had tried to call in to the boutique for help in contacting the designer they'd sent it to in Kirigakure but they'd been closed since it was late.

Her wedding was in _three_ days. It was going to be on a beautiful Monday like she'd planned. It was summer and Monday, was just a day Ino preferred. Not everyone liked the day due to it being a tired start of the week generally for them but Ino...well Ino viewed it to be a fresh start. A start to a week where she can wake up early, and just get planning and ready for the rest of the week.

Planning: it was just something she loved to do. But planning for her wedding - now that was stress. Well at least towards the end. At first it felt like a breeze - she was of course good at that type of thing and with everyone's help it was just easier. Not to mention Ino had started _immediately_ after her _fiancé_ (and damn she loved that title) Sai proposed to her a little over 7 months ago.

Anyways, all the small details themselves had been finished, what with the help of her friends and everyone else involved. The invitations, the food, the cake, the venue, security, the theme which was a gentle periwinkle with some added deep purple flowers embedded everywhere, her limousine and the bridesmaids' dresses which had _arrived_.

Her wedding dress itself had been chosen early, it just need to be altered to fit Ino and to add in details that Ino had wanted.

"My dress. It hasn't arrived yet. What am I going to do?!" answered a stressed Ino.

"W-what do you mean Ino? Shouldn't there have been a confirmation sent to you?" said a worried Hinata.

They, being Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Temari sat in her room filling in the favour boxes. They'd been chatting animatedly about the wedding and other general stuff, until of course Sakura, had noticed Ino (who's normally the loudest) was deep in thought; quiet.

"No - nothing. I should've made sure the dress was to come earlier than...than _this_! _"_ exclaimed the now panicking bride-to-be. Ino fell back on her bed, lying down on her back as she held her hands to her head, trying to massage the newly forming headache away.

The other girls looked at her with worry - Ino Yamanaka does not normally stress. She's normally as cool as a cucumber even when something is being done last minute.

"Pig! Don't worry too much. You can go collect it directly from the boutique right?" questioned Sakura as she furrowed her eyebrows.

Ino on the other hand grabbed a pillow and threw it lightly on her best friend.

"Ino-Pig! What the hell was that for!" shouted a glaring Sakura, whom the pillow did no harm to her though she was still annoyed.

Ino sat up and rolled her eyes. "Of course I can't go collect it myself Forehead. It's not _at_ the boutique. They gave it to the designer, _remember_ , who is altering it to my tastes, to deliver it and by now they should have. It's most likely the delivery process that's taking so long especially since the designer is from Kirigakure."

"Can't you just track it or something?"

A pillow was thrown at Tenten this time.

Tenten glared daggers at Ino, as she threw the pillow back with a more aggressive force. "It was just a suggestion!"

"What would be the point of that Ten?!" squealed the blonde-haired beauty as she dodged. This action of course had consequences as the pillow violently hit Temari who was sitting just behind her.

All of them slowly looked towards the girl whose eye was violently twitching. Ino, Sakura and Tenten burst out laughing as Hinata tried to calm them down and ask Temari if she was okay, with a few giggles even from her slipping out.

Temari clenched the pillow and another one beside her as she hurled it at two of the women's' faces, quickly grabbing another one to throw at Tenten who was able to dodge it.

Inevitably -

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

The pillows - Ino had a _lot_ of them- were being tossed at each other, each of them bellowing with laughter. Only Hinata had backed away from the bed as she giggled at her friends antics.

Until of course she was practically _obligated_ to join when they all suddenly rounded on her.

Ino looked at her friends with a grin. "Thanks for this girls." Before she promptly flinged another a Sakura.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Sai was currently out with his friends: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara and Kankuro. They were lounging around at a park - a place where they all used to visit as kids after school - and with Sai when they all met him at high school.

Nothing had really changed. The lake at the end of the field was there. The same cosmos flowers were still growing. The same old tree was there. The swing that they'd gotten Naruto's dad to put up was there - currently being occupied by Naruto, just like old times

Sai of course was sitting cross-legged with his sketchbook in his lap and his pencil in his hand.

' _Unusual_.' he thought. _'I can't seem to think of anything to draw today_ '

His art were something that kept him occupied and happy, especially when he was alone. He was an orphan who went through the foster care system several times, going through different families. They were all good people, they just didn't have time for Sai. Some ended up having their own children, some grew tired. It was simply life for an orphan. Foster care wasn't permanent. One day however, a man named Danzo took him in - turned out he was abusive. He was thrown right back into care after the crisis until he grew up and just had to fend for himself. Selling his art mostly helped him out along with a stipend from the government.

The ink-haired man looked over at his friends - they really were a beacon of light - literally in Naruto's case - that shined into his life.

Sai huffed. ' _I'm getting poetic today_.' When he thought back he was also an unemotional kid but these guys really helped him grow into his own emotions. Even the similar Sasuke.

Naruto, the grown-up goof, barreled into him suddenly giving him a friendly noogy.

"Hey Sai! Whatcha spacing out for?!" cried out the beaming, blue-eyed man. "Aren't you gonna give your old buddy here a hug for planning your Bachelors party?"

"Get off. I don't swing that way Dickless." said Sai - he simply could not miss out on the opportunity to tease his friend. "Even if I did I still wouldn't go for you."

The good-natured Naruto however just laughed even more. He was used to this and even though the nickname 'Dickless' used to tick him off, now he just brushes it off.

"Suuuure you wouldn't" he said slyly, tightening the _friendly_ hug.

"Oi. Dobe. Get off of the poor guy or do you want Ino to come for you or what?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was leaning his back against the tree, looking at his best friend amusedly.

Of course, just that prospect made Naruto push Sai away. Even though he knew Sasuke was only half- joking - and wasn't that a thought: ' _Sasuke joking?!_ ,' he still remembered the _last_ _time_ Ino got annoyed with him. Naruto, a grown man, shivered.

"Pftt. Hinata will set him right herself." snickered Kiba as he petted his dog Akamaru.

Neji joined on in the fun as he mockingly frowned. "You better not have any thoughts of cheating on my cousin, Naruto."

That made Naruto truly stiffen up. His sweet, _sweet_ wife Hinata could get really scary when she wanted to. But then he realised what exactly was being said here -

"Ch-cheating! I would never! Shut it dog-breath, Neji. My Hinata _knows_ when I'm joking around."

The others just rolled their eyes at this as Kiba guffawed.

"So who's gonna be your best man Sai" said a yawning Shikamaru, turning the attention back to to groom to be. Beside him Choji was munching away on potato chips.

Two sets of eyes, black and blue, immediately zeroed in on Sai, who turned to Shikamaru with a deadpan look on his face. Shikamaru smirked. He knew exactly what he was doing. Sasuke and Naruto: the two best friends were the ones who first befriended Sai so it was a silent agreement between the rest that one of them would be his best man.

"Decisions decisions - eh Sai?" laughed Kankuro. Near to him, Gaara gave a small amused smirk.

"Hmm" came the reply.

"Well Sai?" grinned Naruto impatiently. Sasuke gave a subtle glare to his best friend. Normally, he would not care for such trivial things.

But with Naruto, practically everything was a competition since they were _babies_. Good-naturedly of course.

Sai looked up at the two with a blank face as he titled his head. Truthfully, he'd already made a decision. It was obvious

His thoughts nearly got carried away until Naruto gave a very loud 'ahem.' As he was about to open his mouth to answer a voice called out his name. It was the girls.

* * *

In a barbecue restaurant , Shikaku and Choza were looking after a, frankly, pouting Inoichi.

"I can't _believe_ my sweet daughter is getting _married_! You hear? _Married_!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Shikaku and Choza exchanged amused glances. They've heard this many times from the moment Ino and Sai had given the news that they were engaged. With the wedding to take place in a few days, Inoichi's fatherly whining was even more so prominent.

As Choza took the liberty of ordering some more barbeque and some sake to go along with it, Shikaku spoke to Inoichi.

"Look, Inoichi, we feel the same. We consider Ino as our daughter too but you've got to accept that she's all grown up now."

The now free Choza added in: "And Sai's a good man. He'll take care of her."

"Frankly, it's Sai I'm worried about." chuckled Shikaku.

Inoichi glared daggers at him.

The pineapple-haired, extremely intelligent man put his hands up in mock surrender: "Hey, hey - I'm saying it in a good way. Ino's just a really confident person."

At this, the blue-eyed man took a one-eighty and smiled. His Ino really was confident and would no doubt make Sai stay in line - and yes, he knew Sai was a good man; else he wouldn't have accepted their engagement in the first still, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic and want to keep his daughter all to himself. To give a daughter's hand in marriage was hard for any father.

As he voiced his thoughts Shikaku snorted. "You could always ask Hiashi for tips."

Inoichi sniggered. Their friend, normally stoic, was a pouting wreck when it was Hinata's wedding with Naruto. The rest of them had found it hilarious to watch.

"I think _Fugaku_ would be the better choice."

His two best friends paused as they let that sink in. Bellowing laughter followed. Even though Sasuke was his son, he was still a total priss about his little Sasuke growing up and getting married. He didn't show it much outwardly but they _knew_.

The laughter having eased his mood more, Inoichi smiled. Yeah. His daughter had indeed grown up. But she would still be his little girl.

"To Ino and Sai" cheered Choza. The two nodded and cheered back.

And secretly, he knew his two best friends were pouting _just_ as much as him inside. No matter how much they toned it down on the outside.

* * *

Later…

Ino sighed with a smile. Her friends, whom by now had left, were always able to cheer her up. Currently, she was sitting at her dressing table, brushing her silky hair from the aftermath of their pillow fight. It was night now and speaking of which…' _Where's Sai?_ '

Whilst she was in a lighter mood, it didn't mean she'd forgotten about her dress. She was still thinking of a solution even after having reassured her friends that it would be fine and that she'd get it sorted.

She heard the the door open and she turned around. Her smile widened. It was the love of her life: Sai.

"Hey…how come you're so late?"

"Hi beautiful" said Sai as he accepted her hug. They went towards the bed and sat down on it. "The girls told me about your little dilemma."

Ino huffed. Of course her friends wouldn't have believed her reassurance. They were too clever for their own good.

"I don't know what to do." she admitted.

The ink-haired man smirked. "Well it's a good thing you have me for a fiancé."

Ino looked up at him inquiringly and with hope. Sai took her hand and led her out of their shared room, to the downstairs living room.

As they arrived there, the Yamanaka woman gasped. There, lying on the coffee table was her dress, inside the clothing bag (that had the designers logo) of course so Sai couldn't see it.

She looked up at him as he smiled softly at her.

"But how-when?!" she stumbled with her words, looking for an explanation.

"I got Neji, using his Hyuuga prestige, to call up the designer - though it took a few phone calls, and we'd found out that it was delayed in the city of Kumogakure." admitted Sai. "Sasuke allowed me to use his private jet to go get it quickly."

Ino's eyebrows rose before her face softened. Her husband-to-be always did have solutions to her problems. Truthfully, Temari had suggested her to ask Sai and the boys for help, but she didn't want to trouble anyone.

"Thank you...Sai."

"Your welcome, Beautiful. And Ino...you shouldn't worry about such trivial matters. You don't need a dress to be beautiful and marry me."

Ino's laugh tinkered across the room as she thanked him and just gave him a hug.

She couldn't wait to get married to him. And Sai couldn't wait to marry her. He realised, that today he couldn't draw any art since now she was the one who kept his thoughts occupied and himself happy - aspects that his art had done in the past. That's not to say that he would stop drawing, he still enjoyed it, but it was just that he truly had something more important now.

He looked down at her. "I decided both Naruto and Sasuke can be my best _men_."

Ino smiled. "Oh? And did you tell them?"

"I'd rather watch them constantly glare at each other more and look at me with those pleading eyes of theirs - as subtle as Sasuke's are and even if he won't admit he has that look. Besides, they can know later."

Ino laughed as she patted his arm lightly, and Sai joined in too. It was peaceful; they were truly and greatly thankful for their friends and each other.


End file.
